It's Your Life ON HIATUS
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: The All-Spark came to earth, and got absorbed into Captain Archibald. It was reborn generations later into Sam and his twin. Now they have to deal with whatever life throws at them - even giant alien robots. SAM X M, OC X BB/BAR
1. Prologue Blackout At Qatar

CHAPTER ONE

Prologue - Blackout At Quatar

"Sarah," William Lennox said urgently. "If you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon!"

His wife Sarah frowned worriedly, and glanced at their baby daughter, Annabelle, just before the screen went black.

Back in Quatar, William went outside, as the other soldiers crowded around the helicopter that had just landed, the one that wasn't supposed to be there.

He stared, as the helicopter transformed - into a giant robot.

Things got kind of hectic after that. The robot, whoever or _whatever_ it was, was equipped with heigh-grade guns and missile launchers, and began blowing up everything in its path to get to the main communications room, where it began hacking into the military files and downloading data, but the server was shut off by the military.

William and a small group of military soldiers managed to get away, just before the entire base was blown to pieces. They escaped just barely with their lives - and a single photo taken of the giant killer robot.

What had just gone on, none of them knew.

But, it was only the beginning.


	2. Sam I Am!

CHAPTER TWO

Sam I Am!

"Okay, might be a pop quiz tomorrow and might not! Sleep in fear tonight, people." The teacher said, as the class filed out of the room.

Mikeala Banes, a beautiful sixteen year old with dark hair and amazing green eyes, followed her jock-boyfriend Trent DeMarco out of the room, not bothering to look at the brown-haired boy who waited back.

Samuel James Witwicky stepped eagerly up to the teacher's desk.

"Okay," He said, with a big grin. "Pretty good, right?" He was talking about the presentation he'd just made, the one that would either make or break his life.

The teacher regarded him, and then said: "Uh, I'd say a solid...B minus."

Sam's face fell, and his heart began to race in a mixture of total disbelief - and utter panic. "A B minus?" He repeated.

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." The teacher reminded him.

"Loook, kids enj..." Sam decided to change his tactics. "Look, can you do me a favour? Can you look out the window for a sec?"

The teacher did so, sighing.

"You see my father?" Sam went on. "He's the guy in the green car?"

"Yeah?"

"K, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream, and a man's promise to that boy. He looked him in the eye, and said: 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me one thousand dollars and three A's. K, I got the one thousand, and I got two A's. Okay, here's the dream," Sam held up his hands, indicating the dream.

The teacher just rolled his eyes.

"Your B minus?" The 'dream' exploded. "Dream gone, kaput. Not only that," Sam added. "But the boy _will_ be killed by his twin sister, because it's gonna be her car too. Sir, just ask yourself - what would Jesus do?"

*

"Yes!" Sam cheered, running towards the car and getting in.

"So?" His father, Ronald Witwicky, asked him.

"An A minus, but it's an A!" Sam said excitedly.

"Wait wait wait, I can't see..." Ron peered at the grade atop the sheet, just as a second figure came running towards the car. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" Sam asked.

"You're good." Ron agreed, as a small, brown-haired girl jumped into the back of the green convertible.

"Well?" She asked, her hazel eyes alight with anticipation, but she was glaring at Sam' back, clearly thinking: _If you screwed up, I will kill you_. She had gotten her A's and one thousand dollars a few days ago. Her name was Samantha Jane Witwicky, and she was Sam's twin sister, older by about three minutes. She had inherited much of their mother's temper - a fact which her brother knew only too well.

"I got the A!" Sam said, as much in relief as he ewas in excitement.

"Excellent!" Samantha exclaimed, just as excitedly. "Let's go!"

*

"Seriously," Sam said, as they drove down the road. "Do you know what this could do to my social life?"

"Uh...start it?" Samantha guessed, and Ron reached back to give her a high-five.

Yes, Samantha had inherited her father's wry sense of humor, too.

"Ha ha." Sam said sarcastically, as Ron drove the green convertible into the Porche car dealership, and the twins yelped.

Ron kept right on driving, of course, and told the twins that they _weren't_ getting a Porche.

"That's not funny Dad." Sam complained.

"Not funny at all." Samantha agreed.

Ron just laughed.

Sam and Samantha exchanged a glance.


	3. BeeOtch

CHAPTER THREE

Bee-Otch

"You really think I'd get you guys a Porche? For your first car?" Ron was still laughing.

"I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of this thing." Sam stated.

"Ditto." Samantha muttered, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at the yellow car that had just followed them into the dealership. She couldn't really see who was driving it, but it didn't matter.

It was an old car, but it wasn't half as bad as the rest of the cars that were in this place.

This was bad.

Samantha liked shiny.

And none of these cars fit that description.

Sam and Samantha got out of their dad's car in disbelief, and looked around at the old cars in the dealership their dad had driven them to.

This had to be some kind of a cruel joke.

"Let me explain something to you," Sam said to Ron, as Samantha stood around and wished she could just disappear. "You ever seen _Forty Year Old Virgin_?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"Okay, that - that's what this is," Sam said, indicating to one particular car. Then he motioned to the one next to it. "And this is 'fifty year old virgin'."

"No sacrifice..." Ron began to remind Sam and Samantha.

"Yeah, yeah, no victory, the old Witwicky motto." Sam finished.

"We know Dad, we know." Samantha added.

"Gentlemen," The black man running the car dealership greeted them. "And lady," He added. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, my kids here," Ron put a hand on their backs. "Looking to buy their first car."

"You come to see me?" The dealer pointed to himelf.

"We had to." The twins said in unison.

"That makes us practically family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." The black man said.

"Sam." The twins introduced themselves, and shook Bobby's hand.

Bobby led them towards the car park. "Your first enchilada of freedom," He explained. "Awaits underneath one of these hoods. Let me tell you something, kids. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Samantha coughed.

"And woman and machine." Bobby added, and Samantha smiled.

They had reached the cars by then, and Samantha noticed the yellow car she had seen before, minus its driver.

Sam noticed it at the same time, and ran his hand over the hood. "This ain't bad." He said.

The car in question was an old yellow Camaro with black racing stripes.

"What, you mean despite its lack of shininess?" Samantha muttered, and her brother gave her a Look. "Okay, okay," She said, touching the black stripe closest to her. "It _does_ have a certain charm to it...kind of sporty-looking...it's got racing stripes." She added.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "It got racing...yeah, what's this? What the heck is this?" As he babbled on about not knowing where the car had come from, the twins checked out the car.

Sam sat in the driver's seat, and touched the steering wheel. "Feels good." He said.

"Lemme try." Samantha said, and so they switched placed. "Cute." She said, commenting on the air-freshner hanging from the rear-view mirror. It was shaped like a bee, and had _bee-otch_ written on it. _And fitting._ She added silently.

Samantha ran a hand over the front of the steering wheel, and could swear she felt the car shudder. A strange silver metal symbol was on the steering wheel. "Hey, bro, what do you make of this?" She asked, pointing to it.

Sam didn't know.

"How much?" Ron asked, he could see that the twins were falling in love with the car - sort of.

"Well," Bobby said, seeming to sum it all up. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the ve-hicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Wait," Samantha, still sitting in the driver's seat with her hands on the wheel. "The paint's faded." _And some._ She thought. Despite everything, she couldn't get past the car's lack of shineness.

Bobby leaned in the other window. "Yeah, but it's custom."

He glanced up when Sam asked: "It's custom faded?"

Bobby said he didn't expect the twins to understand, seeing as it was their first car and all, and then looked up at Ron. "Five grand." He said.

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

Bobby said to Samantha: "Kid, come on, get out of hte car."

"No, no, no - you said cars pick their drivers." Samantha was quite stubborn. Sam was too, which was why he was nodding in agreement. He also knew that his sister would be _impossible_ to live with if she didn't get her way!

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father." Bobby said. "Out the car."

Sam opened the door for his sister. Grumbling something about false-advertising, she got out of the car.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron said.

"I don't want a _Fiesta_ with racing stripes." Sam told him.

Samantha sighed angrily. "I want _this_ car." She said stubbornly.

"It's too expensive." Ron informed her.

"Then Sam will stop eating so much food, won't you?" Samantha argued, as the Sam in question looked at her quickly.

"No." Ron said.

"But _Daddy_..." Samantha whined.

The radio in the yellow Camaro suddenly came to life all by itself, and began playing: "_Ooh, I want you I dunno if I need you but, ooh I'm dying to find out_..."

"What the hell..?" Samantha muttered, closing the door behind her.

As she did that, and as Bobby informed them about the classic engine of the VW right next to the Camaro, the Camaro's passenger-side door swung open and hit the VW, causing it to move sideways into something, which dented its door.

"No problem, I can just get a sledge-hammer and bang it right out!" Bobby said with fake cheerfullness.

The Camaro's radio tuned itself again and said: "..._greater than man..._" Before something happened and, the next thing they knew, every other car's window had shattered, and the alarms began going off.

Bobby stood in the middle of the car park, looking terrified. To Ron, he said: "Four thousand!"

Sam and Samantha exchanged a startled glance, and then they smiled.


	4. Who’s Driving You Home, Mikeala?

CHAPTER FOUR

Who's Driving You Home, Mikeala?

"At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors..."

...

The men and one local child struggled through the desert, unawares that a huge metal scorpion was watching them.

...

"The objective of the attack was the hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after..."

...

Project Ice-Man...

Captain Archibald Witwicky...

Sam. J. Witwicky...Sam. J. Witwicky...

...

"But we do know that they were cut off during the assault...which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again..."

*

At the Witwicky house, and argument was going on.

"No way, you said _I'd_ be the first one to drive our new car!" Samantha shouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"You drove it home from the dealership!" Sam protested, although on the inside he was cowering in fear from his sister's rage. Samantha Witwicky had a temper that could put Judy Witwicky's to shame.

"That _so_ does not count!" Samantha complained.

"Come on sis, there's a party at the lake, Miles and I really wanna go to it." Sam pleaded.

"Are you even _invited_?" They were standing in Sam's room, glaring at each other, but now Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"It's a lake, it's public property." Sam said feebly, and Samantha rolled her eyes. "Okay then," Sam decided to try the oldest trick in the book. "Let's try a different thing - Paper, Scizzors, Rock?"

"Fine." Samantha mumbled.

Together they chanted: "Paper, Scizzors, Rock!"

Sam used 'rock' and Samantha used 'scizzors' (shiny) as he knew she would, and she began to complain.

Laughing happily, Sam grabbed the keys to their new Camaro and ran downstairs.

Samantha stood huffily in her brother's room, before giving a pain killer pill to the family Chihauha, Mojo.

"I know you get high on these, crack pot." She told him disapprovingly, before settling herself down at her brother's computer. If she couldn't use their car, at least she could have a go on his computer, whether he liked it or not.

First, she checked Sam's E-Bay page. On there he was known as Ladiesman217. It was a stupid nickname, one Samantha had failed to see the point of.

There were no bids on any of their great-grandfather Archibald Witwicky's stuff, but Samantha wasn't really surprised.

Next, she logged onto Fanfiction . net, where she had somewhat of a social life, more so than her twin brother. On Fanfiction . net, Samantha was known as Wicked_As_In_Evil, which _Sam_ thought was a weird nickname, but what would he know?

Everyone on the website knew that she was related to Ladiesman217, unfortunately.

"Mojo, it's gonna be a _looong_ night..." Samantha sighed, as she began to type some more of her _Naruto_ story, involving Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki himself. "Yup...now...should Saki end up with Naruto or Sasuke? Maybe I should throw someone _else_ into the mix for good measures...hmm...who do you think, Mojo? Oh, never mind, I'll just make it Itachi Uchiha, to make it more interesting. Yup..." She chuckled, and continued to write.

*

Meanwhile, Sam was explaining to Trent that he and Miles had come to the lake to climb this (he pointed) tree.

"It looks...fun." Trent commented. If this were an anime, Mr. Trent Jerk would be sweatdropping.

He and Sam almost got into a fight a few insults later but, luckily, Mikeala stepped in.

Sam couldn't help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl in their entire grade, and some!

Unfortunetely, she didn't even know he was alive.

He watched as Mikeala chose to walk home rather then ride with Trent, who wouldn't let her drive.

The car radio chose _that_ moment to start playing: "_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_"

It was weird, but it was all the motivation Sam needed as he ditched Miles (so much for bros over hos) and suceeded in driving Mikeala home.

After mishaps, the car 'breaking down' and playing the song _Sexual Healing_, by Marvin Gaye, and the discovery that Mikeala had learned all about cars from her father, Sam managed to get Mikeala home in one piece.

"You know, I think I know your sister," Mikeala said, as she got out of the car.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah - she hit me in the face playing volleyball last week." Mikeala said shortly. "Nearly broke my nose in two."

_I'm gonna kill you Samantha!_

"You don't think I'm a bitch, saying that?" Mikeala questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No...I think there's more to you than meets the eye." Sam admitted. What the hell!?

"Thanks." Mikeala smiled, and walked into her house as What I've Done by Linkin Park played.

"Oh my God, I love my car." Sam muttered.

*

"Sam?" Judy Witwicky called.

"Yes?" Both of them responded. Samantha appeared from in the living room, and her brother stuck his head in down the stairs.

"I need one of you to run to the shops and get some milk, we're out of milk." Judy said, holding up the empty milk carton.

"I'LL GO!!!!" Samantha yelled, before Sam could say anything, and she charged off towards the front door, grabbing the keys on the way out.

Running across the lawn, she stopped when she reached the car and regarded it critically. "You know, those Porches were a lot shinier then you'll ever be." She informed it, getting in.

The radio tuned itself, and began playing: "_I'm gonna give myself permission to shine_..."

Samantha rolled her eyes and started the engine. "Uh, yeah sure, why not? Go ahead and be shiny," She muttered, running a hand along the strange symbol on the steering wheel and feeling the car shudder. "But it won't change my opinion of you, unless you can get over one-ten K's."

You know what - it did.

But Samantha didn't get to experience that the first time around.


	5. Satan's Camaro

CHAPTER FIVE

Satan's Camaro

Sam's eyes and Samantha's eyes snapped open as they heard their car's engine start, and both of them ran outside in their pyjamas to see their car driving away!

"Nooooo!!" They both cried, hopping on their respective bikes and peddling after the runaway Camaro.

As they did, Sam called the police. They followed their car all he way to a junkyard. They ditched their bikes and walked forward a few feet...where they saw...something amazingly incredible.

Their car..._stood up_.

"How is this posible?" Samantha breathed, at the same time Sam asked: "What _is_ it?"

Suddenly, they heard growling from behind them, and turned to see two vicious-looking guard dogs running full tilt at them.

"AURGH!!!!" Sam and Samantha both yelled, and ran in opposite directions - Samantha running to Sam's bike, picking it up and jumping on, peddling off into the night and leaving ber brother at the mercy of the two dogs...or the police, depending on which way you looked at it.

__

I have no twin sister.

Sam though miserably, as he got busted by the cops. _And now my car's gone...damn...life couldn't get any worse?_

"Are you on drugs?" The guy looked at the pill bottle from Sam's pocket. "_Mo-jo_?"

_Oh shit._ Sam thought.

*

Meanwhile, Samantha rode back towards home, wondering briefly if maybe she should have stayed with her brother, and then realising that she was getting back at him for not letting her drive their car first. Wanting to go to that stupid lake party, and then giving Mikeala a ride home.

Samantha didn't like Mikeala one bit, and couldn't understand why her brother did.

"Typical boys with hormones." She muttered. "Well, you just got yours." She grinned evilly, and rode across an intersection, unaware of the silent police car parked across the street and watching her.

*

_He wasn't sure if this was the one they'd been searching for...Sam. J. Witwicky...weren't there supposed to be two of them?_

_She looked like a strange, small ghost with her pale skin and white dress, her short dark brown hair flying out behind her as she coasted along._

_Surely this small human couldn't be...the one._

_He decided to wait, in the shadows, and continue watching until he was absolutely, one hundred percent certain that this was the one..._

*

The next day, Samantha was out shopping, and Sam was at home.

Suddenly, Mojo started barking.

"Mojo, it's too early," Sam said, before he heard that familiar engine again. He dropped the carton of milk he was holding, and called Samantha. "Samantha, listen to me, our car _it came back_!"

"What are you _talking_ about!?" She cried.

"Satan's Camaro!" He replied, before agreeing to meet Samantha somewhere in town. He hung up.

But...Samantha had his bike.

So, Sam was forced to ride Samantha's girly-looking bike into town...followed on the footpath, by his car.

He ended up making a complete idiot of himself in front of Mikeala and her friends.

"Are you okay?" She called to him.

"No, I'm not okay I'm losing my mind!" Sam cried, as he hopped back on Samantha's bike and peddled off quickly, into an underground carpark to escape the fate - and meet a completely new but not so different one.


	6. Pretty Handsome Awkward

CHAPTER SIX

Pretty Handsome Awkward

Sam thought he'd found safety when the police car showed up, but he was wrong, oh so wrong!

The police car transformed into a giant robot!

"Oh shit!" Sam cried, and tried to run, but the robot caught up to him and threw him onto a car.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!!!???" He yelled.

"I dunno what you're talking abou..."

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!!!???" The giant robot repeated, clearly not having an patience to begin with.

"Y-yeah?"

__

Finally!

"WHERE IS USERNAME WICKED_AS_IN_EVIL!!!??" The giant, red-eyed, totally _evil_ looking robot demanded to know. "WHERE IS SAMANTHA JANE!!!???" Now that he had one of them, he realised he needed the other one too, to figure out which of them had the power they needed.

Hell, he _would_ get the power they needed, one way or the other!

Sam was terrified. What did this monster want with him and his sister!?

He'd never been more scared in his life and, being scared, he made a snap decision.

Sam ran for it, and the monster gave chase.

*

Sam crash tackled Mikeala to the ground, as she'd followed him here on her scooter.

Together, the two of them got into Sam's car, which was _driving itself_. The monster transformed into a police car and, sirens wailing, chased them down.

He'd finally caught up with one of the brats, the disgusting organic known as Samuel James Witwicky. A disgusting name for a disgusting creature. But where was the weird ghost-like organic, the _other_ Sam. J. Witwicky?

_Hey are you okay?  
You look pretty low, very handsome awkward  
Do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low, Very handsome awkward  
Handsome awkward_

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Mikeala screamed.

"Don't worry, trust me, he's a kick-ass driver!" Sam assured her.

The car headed for a wall.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Sam screamed.

So much for faith.

Suddenly, near a power plant, Sam's car swerved, and dumped him and Mikeala out...before transforming into a giant yellow robot!!

"Oh. My. God." Sam whispered.

The police car increased speed, and transformed back into the red-eyed monster, crash tackling the yellow one to the ground, and so began the mega-droid death match.

Suddenly, a smaller, blue-eyed robot was ejected from the larger one that really wasn't a police-car, and began attacking Sam!

"Help, he's gonna kill me!!" Sam yelled, as his jeans were practically pulled off.

Mikeala suddenly came running up with a chainsaw she'd gotten from a nearby storeroom. She began hacking the little robot to bits, and Sam got his courage back, kicking the robot's head far - but not far enough - away, as Mikeala ditched the chainsaw (to Sam's relief).

They didn't know it, but the robot transformed into Mikeala's cell phone.

Then, Sam and Mikeala went to meet their saviour.

"I think it's a robot," Sam whispered to Mikeala, as the giant yellow warrior regarded them. "But, like, a super advanced one."

Mikeala nodded.

Sam added: "It's probably Japanese."


	7. Passion's Killing Floor

CHAPTER SEVEN

Passion's Killing Floor

"You know what I don't understand," Said Mikeala, as she sat on Sam's lap, because the car was driving and she wasn't gonna sit in the driver's seat! "If he's supposed to be some super advanced alien robot, why does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro?"  
The car swerved and slammed on the brakes, and Sam and Mikeala were forced to get out.

"See, now that doesn't work," Sam complained, as the yellow Camaro drove away. "He's sensetive! Four thousand dollars just drove off, my sister's gonna _kill_ me!" _I wonder where Sammy is, anyway...oh God, I hope that other robot didn't find her..._

Sam felt cold all over just thinking about that, and Mikeala frowned but for a different reason.

Suddenly, Sam's car came back...but it was different.

Sam and Mikeala did a double take, staring at the yellow and black 2010 Chevvy Camaro Coupe.

And SHINY!!

"Whoa!" Sam cried, as he and Mikeala hurried over and got in. "Scratch what I said before, Samantha's going to _love_ this!"

"_Everyone you see, everyone you know is gonna shiiiiine_..." The robot agreed through his radio.

"My sister loves shiny things," Sam told Mikeala.

"Uh-huh." Mikeala didn't seem impressed.

"You know, it's weird, but that other robot knew both our online names," Sam went on. "I hope Samantha's somewhere safe, like at home..."

Little did he know...

*

Four "meteors" entered the earth's atmosphere, and crashed into places around Tranquillity.

Four alien robots stood up, and did systems checks, before scanning nearby vehicles - because, naturally, they were just like the previous two robots, although more like the yellow one!

One scanned a black pick-up truck, another scanned a (new) Pontiac Solstice which was silver. The third scanned a Hummer ambulance, and the fourth scanned a red and blue flame-print semi.

All of them arrived to where the Camaro had taken Sam and Mikeala.

They all transformed into giant robots, and the red and blue one leaned down to look at Sam in the eye.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Samantha Jane Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked in a deep, totally awesome voice.

Sam nodded but Mikeala had to shake her head.

"I am Optimus Prime," The robot had focused all his attention on Sam now, because Sam was one of the ones they had been searching for. "The leader of the Autobots."

"Oh." Sam just blinked. This was getting weirder and weirder!

*

Meanwhile, Samantha was riding her bike along the road. She was listening to _Passion's Killing Floor_, by HIM on her I-Pod, and not really looking where she was going or whom might be following her. As she was crossing over to the other side of the street she heard a car engine from behind her, and half turned just in time to see that she got hit by a police car.

__

Wha-

She went flying through the air, and hit a wall with a sickening thud, just as the car transformed into a giant black and white robot with red eyes.

"Oh my God..." Samantha whispered, as the robot grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into another nearby wall.

She couldn't even scream - she just cried out again and again as the pain kept on coming, and the blood kept on flowing.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. "_Are you Wicked_As_In_Evil_?"

_He knows my online name._ Samantha thought, raising her bleeding head weakly and staring right into the evil robot's glowing red eyes. She had to admit, he had a particuarly evil look about him - but, to Samantha, that just looked cool.

Plus, unlike her car, the police car was SHINY. That meant something to Samantha.

_"Also known as Samantha Jane Witwicky?"_ The robot added in a deep, mechanical voice._ "Twin sister of Samuel James Witwicky?"_

Samantha thought: _And my normal name too. I hope Sam's okay..._

Samantha nodded weakly. "Y-yeah?"

The robot regarded her with glowing red eyes for a moment, before saying something that surprised her completely. "My name is Barricade."

__

At the first kiss  
the seeds of hatred are sewn  
Back into darkness we flee  
(To tear our hearts out)  
We are saved where all faiths fail  
Alive inside of our tomb

My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor


End file.
